Pelos Velhos Tempos
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: [HPGW] Uma última noite, uma última recordação. Tudo em memória dos velhos tempos. [3ºlugar no VII Challenge H.G do 3V]


**Autor: **Jane Potter Skywalker**  
Título: **Pelos Velhos Tempos**  
Sinopse:** Uma última noite, uma última recordação. Tudo em memória dos velhos tempos.**  
Shipper: **Harry/Ginny**  
Classificação: **PG**  
Género:** Angst/Romance/Humor**  
Spoilers:** HBP**  
Status: **Completa**  
Idioma:** Português

**N/A: **Um muito obrigado à minha beta-reader BelinhaZpears, que betou a fic. Sei que a fic é pequena, mas foi o que eu pude fazer em pouco tempo. Espero que gostem! Esta fic ficou em 3º lugar no VII Challenge Harry/Ginny do 3V.

**Pelos Velhos Tempos**

Acordei ainda não era manhã. Estava tudo ainda escuro, não se ouvia um único som. Paz. Sossego. Tudo o que não tinha durante o dia. De facto, de noite parecia que tudo tinha voltado aos velhos tempos, os tempos em que não havia Guerra, nem tantos perigos. Tenho saudades desses tempos. Tenho saudades de Hogwarts, tenho saudades de todo aquele zum-zum pelas manhãs, tenho saudades dos meus amigos, tenho saudades _dele_…

Há exactamente dois anos que ele partiu. Harry nunca mais voltou nem à Toca nem a Grimmauld Place. Só cartas. E poucas… A única coisa que me liga ao rapaz que amo são cartas.

Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que ele, juntamente com o Ron e a Hermione, partiu. Recordo cada momento (tanto os maus como os bons) que vivi com ele, todas as noites, antes de dormir. Só isso me dá vontade de seguir em frente. Não quero soar demasiado lamechas mas, infelizmente, é verdade. Não quero que a Guerra me deixe afectar demasiado… por isso, há que segurar as memórias de tempos mais felizes com toda a força.

Uma das mais interessantes recordações que tenho é a de um passeio que eu e o Harry demos, após termos dado o nosso primeiro beijo. Um passeio cheio de peripécias… mas nada de surpreendente, afinal de contas, estamos a falar de mim e do Harry Potter.

_.: Os dois pombinhos (como uma radiante Hermione os tinha chamado quando Harry e Ginny haviam saído pelo buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda) andavam lado a lado, mas sem conversar muito. Harry parecia estar, de certa forma, envergonhado pelo que acabara de fazer, e Ginny estava um bocado surpreendida, pois nunca pensara que Harry tivesse coragem de a beijar em frente a todos os Gryffindor. _

"_Okay…" começou Harry, parando de andar. "Eu sei que é uma estupidez tremenda pedir isto mas… posso pegar na tua mão!" perguntou, sem jeito. _

_Ginny começou a rir, a bandeiras despregadas, pois nunca imaginara que ele fosse tão acanhado quanto à questão de estar com uma rapariga. Harry, por sua vez, encarou-a, mas notava-se perfeitamente que ele não sabia se havia de rir ou ficar calado. _

"_Claro que podes…" Ginny disse, dando-lhe depois um beijo na face. "Nem é necessário pedir…" ela murmurou, esticando a mão. Até que Harry lhe desse propriamente a mão, ainda passou algum tempo, pois pareceu-lhe que Harry nem sabia como lhe havia de pegar na bendita mão. Após algumas tentativas, Ginny agarrou-lha. "Harry!" ela exclamou. O rapaz sorriu. _

"_Desculpa… é que não estou em mim!" ele disse e Ginny soltou outra gargalhada, enquanto ambos começaram a andar de novo. _

_De mãos dadas, atravessaram alguns corredores e algumas pessoas olharam para eles, primeiro admirados, começando logo depois a cochichar entre si. É claro que tanto Ginny como Harry já esperavam isso. Afinal de contas, tudo o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer era notícia. _

"_Quero estar contigo, mas não aqui." Harry disse, dirigindo-se para um dos armários de vassouras que se encontrava por ali perto. Por pouco que Ginny não conteve o riso… de novo. Bem, o Quidditch era algo que certamente fazia parte da vida deles e algo que decididamente os juntara. Mas ainda assim, o armário de vassouras, que se encontrava bastante desarrumado, era assim um sítio estranho para se estar. _

"_Bem, isto é mesmo confortável!" exclamou Ginny, gozando mas sorrindo para ele. _

_Ele notou a sua ironia. "No meu quarto ano, a Rita Skeeter mencionou que eu me devia sentir muito confortável num armário de vassouras… e, por acaso, até sinto!" ele disse, soltando gargalhadas em conjunto com Ginny. _

"_A Skeeter disse isso mesmo?" ela perguntou, após ter deixado de se rir. Harry anuiu. "Não posso crer! Ela é mesmo uma vaca!" Harry olhou para ela, prestes a rir-se de novo. "Mas ao menos o ano passado ela ajudou-te." Ginny, finalizou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _

_Depois, aproximou-se dele e beijou-o. O segundo beijo deles. Na verdade, nunca pensara que se sentiria tão feliz, tão completa ao beijá-lo. Bom, na realidade, ela nunca pensara vir a beijar Harry durante toda a sua vida. _

"_Beijas melhor que o Michael. Mas estás ao mesmo nível do Dean, eu acho…" Ginny disse, tendo em vista provocar-lhe ciúmes. O que funcionou._

_Harry olhou para ela, com um olhar provocador. "Bem, acho que beijas melhor que a Cho, mas já não me lembro muito bem, talvez tenha de a ir beijar para te dizer…" ele disse. _

_Ela deu-lhe uma palmadinha no abdómen. "A tentar fazer-me ciúmes, apenas e só apenas porque estás com ciúmes, Harry James Potter!" ela perguntou. _

"_E parece que funcionou." Ele disse, com um sorriso gozão estampado na cara. _

_Ginny revirou os olhos. "É claro que funcionou, seu parvo." E não disse mais nada, visto que Harry a puxou para si e a beijou mais uma vez. Contudo, Ginny estava decidida a picá-lo, afinal de contas nunca estivera tão próxima (em todos os aspectos) dele. _

"_Ouvi dizer que cantas no chuveiro… é verdade!" ela perguntou. A expressão de Harry endureceu. Na verdade, Ginny não fazia a mínima ideia ser era verdade, mas pela cara dele, era. _

"_Quem te disse isso?" ele perguntou, alarmado. Ginny começou a rir, de novo. _

"_Bem, ninguém. Mas está descansado que eu não conto o teu segredo a ninguém…" ela disse, com uma cara cómica. _

_Harry começou de imediato a fazer-lhe cócegas, e óbvio que ela começou a ceder, pois ela devia ser a pessoa que tinha mais cócegas de todo o mundo mágico. Após alguns minutos, nos quais Harry quis ter a certeza que fazia Ginny "sofrer" pelo facto de ela o ter tido feito revelar uma coisa tão embaraçosa, ele agarrou-a e deu-lhe mais um beijo, ao qual, mais uma vez, a ruiva retribuiu. O beijo estava a ser tão intenso que foi quase impossível a Harry controlar as suas mãos, que começaram a descer pelas costas de Ginny, que se mostrou surpreendida, mas ainda assim, o deixou continuar. _

_Algum tempo passou – na verdade, nenhum deles soube ao certo quanto – e foi então que o inesperado aconteceu: alguém entrou no armário de vassouras e os apanhou naquelas figuras. E essa pessoa fora, nada mais, nada menos do que, Luna Lovegood. _

_Assim que ela entrou e os viu, Harry tirou a mão do sítio onde ela estava. Mas a loira parecia nem ter dado por eles, ou melhor, parecia não se ter apercebido do que acabara de presenciar. _

"_Ah… olá Luna!" Ginny disse. Harry apenas acenou. _

"_Olá! Eu andava à procura de umas cabras mágicas, a Joanne Harrinson acabou de me dizer que elas existem mesmo." Disse Luna, parecendo muito segura de si própria. _

_Ginny e Harry entreolharam-se, em silêncio. Luna parecia estar bem, dentro daquilo que se poderia definir como normal…_

"_Acho que elas gostam muito de amores-perfeitos, são umas florzinhas muito bonitas que existem…" a Ravenclaw continuou. _

_Harry começou a rir-se, baixinho, mas parou pois Ginny, que continuava abraçada a ele, beliscou-o. Então, aclarou a voz. _

"_E esperas encontrá-las aqui!" Harry perguntou, fazendo um enorme esforço para não se rir. _

_Luna olhou para ambos, de repente séria. "Quem? As cabras ou as flores?" ela perguntou. _

_Tanto Harry como Ginny olharam para a loira e fizeram os possíveis para não olhar um para o outro, pois sabiam que se o fizessem, desatariam a rir e isso seria de mau gosto. Afinal, toda a gente sabia como Luna era. _

"_Ah… hum… desculpem… mas eu interrompi alguma coisa!" perguntou Luna, olhando desconfiada para o braço de Harry que ainda se encontrava um pouco abaixo da cintura de Ginny. _

"_Não, claro que não." Disse Ginny, pegando na mão de Harry e fazendo menção de sair dali. "Podes procurar… er… pelas cabras mágicas ou pelas flores, à vontade!" ela exclamou, depois. _

_Luna ficou um pouco parada a olhar para o par de namorados que se dirigia para a saída. Depois disse: "Sim, claro. Adeus!" _

_Ambos saíram do local o mais rapidamente que puderam, pois a cena que se havia passado tinha sido extremamente estranha. _

_Harry e Ginny saíram então para os campos e puderam observar que o sol já se estava a pôr. Ginny olhou para ele, enquanto andavam. Sabia que ele já havia sofrido imenso por causa de Voldemort. Também sabia que se surgisse uma oportunidade de destruir o feiticeiro negro, Harry não a iria desperdiçar. _

_Enquanto pensava sobre isto, o professor Slughorn surgiu à frente deles e os seus olhos focaram-se de imediato nas mãos de ambos, entrelaçadas uma na outra. A primeira reacção do professor foi de espanto. Mas, depois, ele sorriu para ambos. _

"_Ficam muito bem juntos. Até parecem…" o professor parou, abruptamente, de falar, olhando principalmente para Harry. Ginny supôs que o professor fosse falar dos pais dele. "Até parecem o James e a Lily." Ele disse, sorrindo, mas com os olhos a encherem-se de água. _

"_Obrigado, professor." Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, continuando depois a andar. Ginny esperava que o destino da sua relação com Harry não acabasse da maneira que a dos pais dele tinha acabado, muito sinceramente. _

_Porém, ela sabia que ele era, afinal de contas, Harry Potter e que, um dia mais tarde, iria acabar por ter uma luta final com Voldemort. E ela provavelmente também estaria envolvida nessa Guerra…_

"_Acho melhor irmos para dentro…"ela disse e Harry, com aqueles magníficos olhos verdes, olhou para ela. "Não nos podemos atrasar para o jantar, percebes…" ela continuou, sorrindo. _

"_Okay." Harry concordou. "Mas antes, queria pedir-te algo…" ele disse. Ginny olhou para ele, confusa. "Ginny Weasley, aceitas namorar comigo?" ele perguntou, muito depressa mas ao mesmo tempo muito seguro dele próprio. _

"_Eu pensava que já namorávamos…" ela disse. _

_Harry soltou uma gargalhada. "Bem, mas há que tornar as coisas oficiais…" _

_Ela aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos e disse que sim. Depois, abraçou-o e ambos se beijaram. E, naquele momento, ambos souberam que eram feitos um para o outro. :. _

Ainda me costumo rir à custa desta lembrança. Na verdade, essas devem ser as únicas alturas em que me rio com vontade: quando me estou a recordar de algo que aconteceu nos velhos tempos.

Sei que Harry anda à procura do último Horcrux e também sei que, quando ele o encontrar, irá seguir em frente e enfrentará Voldemort. Os membros da Ordem da Fénix, tal como eu, batalham contra os Devoradores da Morte quase todos os dias, mas nada podem fazer para ajudar Harry: ele deixou bem claro que esta era uma tarefa só dele.

Na última carta que me mandou, ele disse que, assim que encontrasse o último Horcrux, viria ter comigo. Enquanto isso não acontece, eu espero.

Não sei se quero que esse dia chegue. Admito que tenho medo de o perder naquela batalha final com Voldemort. Mas também admito que ele é talvez a nossa única esperança de nos livrar do feiticeiro negro.

Enquanto penso nisto, uma figura entra no meu quarto. De imediato agarro na varinha, mas quando vejo quem é, largo-a. Por entre as sombras, vejo a pessoa por quem me apaixonei há tanto tempo. Por entre as sombras, vejo-o a ele, somente a ele e rezo para que seja verdade, que não seja uma visão ou um sonho.

"Harry!" eu pergunto, insegura.

Ele aproxima-se de mim e abraça-me. Só depois fala. "Sim, sou eu. Encontrei o último…" começou ele, mas eu interrompi-o.

"Vais lutar com ele?" pergunto. Em resposta, ele dá-me um beijo. Sei o que isso quer dizer. Quer dizer que vai lutar com Voldemort, que não tem certeza do que vai acontecer, mas que vai ficar comigo para sempre. "Devias ir, então…" digo, depois.

Ele olha-me nos olhos. Pela primeira vez em anos, vejo aqueles olhos verdes tão brilhantes. E vejo, que também ele, mudou.

"Prometi que viria ter contigo. Eu cumpro as minhas promessas. " Ele diz-me, enquanto me começa a beijar de novo. E, tal e qual como no dia em que começámos a namorar, as suas mãos rapidamente descem pelas minhas costas, mas desta vez, ninguém nos irá interromper e nada nos irá parar.

"Uma última noite pelos velhos tempos!" eu pergunto e ele olha para mim.

"Sim, uma última noite pelos velhos tempos, na esperança que os próximos sejam melhores."

E assim, ambos nos entregamos um ao outro, tão delicadamente mas com tanto desejo, receando que esta noite, em memória dos velhos tempos, seja a última noite que alguma vez teremos na nossa vida.

**FIM**


End file.
